Parce que je hais les vendredis
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: En rentrant dans ses appartements de préfects, Hermione découvre Drago complètement saoul. Celui-ci sous l'emprise de l'alcool va lui raconté sa vie. Hermione va découvrir un autre Drago. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses... fin
1. Chapter 1

OS: DRAMIONE

_« Le plus dur c'est d' avouer, pas de l'admettre..._

_Je voulais juste oublier..._

_Oublier ma vie, mon existence lors de ces instants. »_

Il pris un verre, et puis un autre. Il avait ramené trois grandes bouteilles d'alcool. Il avait tout simplement craqué. Cette soirée de ce vendredi semblait longue pour lui. Il avait décidé de rester seul accompagné de ses bouteilles et de sa déprime.

Est-ce vraiment une déprime ? C'était la première fois qu'il était dans cet état.

Il décida, sans vraiment prendre conscience ,de s'installer derrière un canapé du salon de son fameux appartement désigné aux prefets.

L'alcool commençait à lui monter.

Il avait décidé de rater le dîner et de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée.

_« Au fur et à mesure, j'apréhende les faits, _

_je me sens complètement perdu et lâche..._

_Je me sens bizarre, à vrai dire, cela n'a pas changer depuis..._

_Je préfère ne rien dire, non je ne veux pas me rappeler. »_

Dix minutes passèrent. Puis vingt, puis trente... Il était plus de vingt heures.

Il entendit une porte claqué. Cela devait être Granger ce dit-il au fond de lui.

Dès qu'elle est entré, Hermione sentit une odeur d'alcool, et vit une bouteille non entamer à coté du canapé vert. Elle s'avança, et découvrit son homologue masculin complètement saoul assis par terre entouré de trois bouteilles et un verre vide. Il avait ses cheveux un peu décoiffé, on aurait dit qu'il venait de se réveiller.

**Malfoy ! Mais que fais tu là ?**

Il se tourna sa tête vers elle, et fit un rictus. Il ne répondit pas toute suite, il bu une nouvelle fois, ce qui rendit sa première bouteille vide.

**ça ne se voit pas ?**

Il avait un peu de mal à sortir ses mots, l'alcool lui contrôlait.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la deuxième bouteille, mais Hermione lui pris des mains. Le concerné fit sa crise.

**Mais...mais non, rend la moi..., laisse, ...laisse moi oublier...**

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un pire état que celui-ci. Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Malfoy ? Sa curiosité lui pris le dessus, et voulu savoir un peu plus. Elle s'accroupi à sa hauteur et lui posa la fameuse question.

**Que veux tu oublier Malfoy ?**

_« Toujours présente, mais pourquoi es tu là ? Dis-moi..._

_J'en peux plus de cette vie où je n'arrive plus à contrôler._

_Faut-il que je t' avoue ? _

_Non...je veux oublier, oublier que c'est toi..._

_Oublier que c'est moi qui détiens ce maudis destin entre mes mains. »_

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait déstabilisé par ce changement dans son regard. Il y avait une détresse qui se lisait, et pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione avait presque pitié de lui. Non, vraiment que lui arrive-t-il ?

**Non...laisse-moi...**

Le son de sa voix était presque un murmure, il baissa les yeux,comme s'il était un enfant qui avait commis une erreur par mégarde.

C'était peut-être cela dans le fond...

Elle voulut l'aider, son âme de griffondor était plus fort que tout le reste à ce moment-là. Alors elle décida de rester et de comprendre cette situation qui devenait pathétique.

Elle s'assis à coté de lui, seul quelques dizaines de centimètres où la seule bouteille vide les séparaient.

Le silence s'installa peu à peu. Hermione avait reposé la bouteille sur le sol.

Elle observa son homologue, il avait une nouvelle bouteille dans ses mains, il avait dû mal à l'ouvrir. Non, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi anéanti.

Il était concentré sur sa bouteille, et semblait ne plus apercevoir de sa présence, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusque là.

**Pourquoi ? **Dit-il soudainement.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils. Elle ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait.

**Pourquoi quoi ?**

Il venait de réussir à retirer le bouchon de sa nouvelle bouteille. Il ne pris pas la peine de verser dans son verre, il bu directement.

**Pourquoi... tout ça...**

Sa voix commençais à se traîner. L'odeur d'alcool était plus forte.

Malgré sa réponse, Hermione ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

Après une nouvelle gorgée il reprit la parole.

**Je hais les vendredis...**

Il était bourré, mais semblait être conscient de ce qu'il disait. Il rigola. Il y avait sans doute un goût amer dans son rire. Elle le regarda avec un air étonné. Elle décida de rentrer dans la discussion.

**Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les vendredis ?**

Il s'arrêta de boire dès qu'il avait entendu sa question. Il semblait réfléchir. Il contempla le regard vide, sa bouteille à trois-quart encore rempli posé devant lui.

**Parce que je...**

Il se stoppa dans son élan. Hermione était prête à l'écouté, et semblait être ronger par son impatience.

Elle se sentait absurde, elle ne su pourquoi. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait presque une discussion civilisé avec son pire ennemi. Elle le regarda de nouveau. Elle remarqua son froncement de sourcils, et son air un peu sérieux malgré l'emprise de l'alcool.

Il retourna sa tête vers elle. Yeux froids contre yeux chauds. Regard perdu contre regard intrigué. Il sourit.

Hermione découvrit un vrai sourire, un sincère, un beau venant de lui. Elle était à la fois surpris, et un peu perdu. Pourquoi il lui souriait ?

En quelques secondes, elle à vu son sourire s'évanouir, remplacé par un visage inquiet et rempli de regrets.

Pour une fois, Hermione voyait Drago sans son masque d' impassibilité.

**Oublier...juste oublier...** Répéta-t-il plusieurs fois.

_« Cela semble facile, indestructible._

_Je me sens honteux et fâcheux de ne pas savoir ce que je veux._

_Je voulais juste vivre, mais vivre libre.._

_Je rêvais d'un futur merveilleux où les illusions ne sont que fascination... _

_Pourquoi es tu là ? Dit moi...»_

Il reprit sa bouteille à la main et recommença à boire. Hermione savait qu'elle aura dû mal à découvrir ce qu'il cachait, mais elle était déterminé. Elle décida de citer une liste pour trouver ce qu'il voulait oublier.

**Tu veux oublier un ami ?**

Il fit non de la tête.

**Je n'ai pas d'amis. **

Il rigola d'un rire faux puis pris une autre gorgée. Elle était surpris par sa franchise et de sa réponse.

Elle voulut parlé, mais il reprit la parole.

**C'est toi qui me... l'a dit... Dit-il avec sa voix traînante.**

**Quand cela ? **

Il la regarda de nouveau en laissant un soupir.

**C'était un vendredi quand tu me l'as dis...je hais les vendredis...**

Elle croisa le regard bleus gris de son homologue, il baissa la tête vers sa bouteille. Hermione fut troublé par sa réponse. Elle osa reposé la question.

**Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les vendredis ?**

Il n'osait plus la regarder. Il regarda devant lui. Personne savait à quoi il pensait. Après quelques minutes qui furent des heures, il répondit à la fameuse question.

_« Le plus dur, c'est d'avouer, pas de l'admettre..._

_J'avais lâché mes mots._

_Ai-je bien fais ? _

_Seul toi pourra me le dire... »_

**Parce que tout se passe les vendredis.**

Il hésita encore à continuer à parler. Hermione le voyait, et essayait de l'encourager.

**Cela veut dire quoi ce «tout» Malfoy ?**

La bouteille était à moitié vide. Après avoir bu encore, il baissa sa tête en continuant de parler.

**Tu dois le savoir, après tout c'est toi la miss-je-sais-tout.**

Un silence s'incrusta qui dura quelques minutes.

**Je déteste ce surnom débile... comme tout les autres d'ailleurs...** Dit-il toujours avec sa voix traînante.

Est-ce bien Drago Malfoy qui vient de dire ça ? Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle se disait qu'il était trop saoul et qu'il devait dire n'importe quoi.

**Sang-de-bourbe aussi je n'aime pas... non je hais...**

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, il le laissa parler, il en avait sûrement besoin. Elle espérait qu'il dira de quoi il voulait oublier.

**Et ce jour aussi c'était un vendredi... et l'autre fois aussi...**

C'est bon, elle était sûr; il commençais à délirer.

**Et quand je t'ai vu là-bas, c'était aussi un vendredi...je hais les vendredis...**

**Tu m'avais vu où ? **

Il ne parla plus. Hermione regrettait déjà d'avoir poser la question.

Drago ignora la question, car en fait il ne savait plus vraiment de quoi il parlait, non ? Il continua de parler comme s'il parlait à uneconfidente. Dans le fond, c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Soudainement il rit. Un rire franc.

**Tu savais que la première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était un vendredi ? Et la première fois que je t'ai entendu pleurer, c'était aussi un vendredi... Ma première heure de colle, c'est tombé sur un vendredi. Non, le vendredi, ce n'est pas mon jour.**

Il continua à parler, et se laissa peu à peu révélé. Hermione était choqué de ses paroles, décidément Malfoy lui surprendra encore et toujours.

Elle se souviens pas quand est-ce que Malfoy l'avait vu pleurer. Ni les autres fois d'ailleurs.

**...et quand j'ai eu ma première heure de colle en commun avec toi, c'était un vendredi. Le premier match de quiddich que j'avais perdu, c'était un vendredi, avec en plus une bonne raclé de mon cher père. J'ai horreur des vendredis...**

_« Je dis tout, je laisse mes mots suspendre ce moment, _

_pour défilé ma vie entre mes lèvres..._

_Pourquoi es-tu là ? Dis-moi..._

_Toujours toi, je veux juste oublier... »_

**Je n'aimes pas les cachots, car il m'enfermait tous les weekends... non, et puis je le hais, je le déteste !**

Sa voix ne semblait pas vraiment haussé. Hermione le regardait, et compris qu'elle ne le connaissait rien de lui. Qui est ce « Il »?

**Qui t'enfermait dans les cachots ?**

Il ne dit rien. Il posa la bouteille presque vide, et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

**Malfoy ? Qui ça ?**

La voix d' Hermione était inquiète et douce à la fois. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Elle avait un doute sur une personne,mais elle voulait qu'il soit confirmé.

**Est-ce que c'est ton père ?**

Drago releva sa tête de ses mains, et se tourna vers elle. Il essaya de parler mais il bégayait.

**Je...c'est que...non..enfin il.. il...**

Hermione voyait de la peur dans son regard. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi effrayé.

Elle enleva la bouteille vide qui les séparaient, et s'avança doucement vers lui.

**Pourquoi il t'enfermait Drago ?**

Il l'avait entendu. Non, il n'avait pas rêver. Elle avait dit son prénom, avec douceur.

Hermione ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte. Elle voulait juste le rassurer, on aurait un petit enfant qui avait fait un cauchemar.

**Les sang-de-bourbes, faut les haïr, faut les détester... tu dois la détester...n'avoir aucune pitié... tu dois la haïr...**

Il répéta sa phrase plusieurs fois. Hermione semblait un peu triste, mais elle avait compris qu'il récitait ce que son père lui avait dit depuis son enfance.

**La détester ? Qui ça Drago ?**

**Non...oublier, faut que j'oublie...**

Il était pertubé. Quelque chose le troublait. Il était là pour boire, pour oublier sa vie, et voilà qu'il la raconte à Hermione Granger, sa pire ennemie. Drago avait craqué.

**Drago, tu sais, tu me le dire, je le dirais à personne. Si cela peut te soulager, faut en parler.**

Elle avait dit cela avec une douceur, qui rappela à Drago la voix douce de sa mère.

**Pourquoi ? pourquoi je suis un sang pure ? pourquoi je dois te méprisé ? J'ai...je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Les gens m'aiment ou me hais car je suis un Malfoy, et c'est tout. Je...j'aurai tant aimé être à ta place Granger...**

Il n'était ni agressive, ni en colère. Sa vois semblait rempli de nostalgie et de regrets, mais aussi rempli d'envies.

Hermione avait de la compassion pour lui, elle ne pu s'empêché de se culpabilisé. Il n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, et elle avait pris conscience.

**Pourquoi, dois-je porter ce nom ? hein ? tu peux peut-être me le dire...**

**c'est vrai quoi... Je ne peux pas choisir mes amis, ni mon avenir. On m'impose des choix...j'ai l'impression de me sentir seul...**

Il ne se rendait plus vraiment compte qu'il racontait le trois quart de sa vie en ces quelques phrases. Après tout, il s'en fichait, il avait décidé de tout dire et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il venait de terminer sa deuxième bouteille sous le regard de son homologue féminin.

Cela fut déjà une heure qu' Hermione était assis avec Drago derrière ce fameux canapé vert.

_« Tu m'agaces. Ta présence m'etouffe. _

_Tu es partout. _

_Dans ma tête, dans mes songes, dans les conversations._

_Et maintenant, je m'aperçois, que j'étais toujours là près de toi_

_Je te maudits, toi, ta présence ,ton parfum.._

_Je voulais juste t'oublier... »_

Hermione se demandait, comment faisait-il pour garder deux litres dans son ventre ?

Elle remarqua qu'il voulait essayé d'atteindre la troisième bouteille. Elle avait pris sous ses caprices.

**Non, tu as assez bu.**

**S'il te plaît ! **

Depuis quand il dit s'il te plaît ? Hermione aurait tout vu lors de cette soirée.

Il devait vraiment être désespéré. Elle se demandait s'il était pas devenu alcoolique ?

**Tu bois souvent ?**

**non.**

**Drago ? Tu es sûr ? **

**non...**

Là, c'était clair, il faisait exprès. Drago s'avança dangereusement vers elle.

**Non, Malfoy, tu n'auras pas cette bouteille !**

Malgré sa protestation, il avait réussi à la reprendre.

**Ce n'est plus Drago ?**

Sa voix toujours était toujours aussi traînante. Hermione ne pu s'empêché de rougir. Elle ne su pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Puis soudain Drago lâcha sa pensée qui était rester longtemps en secret.

**Tu es belle quand tu rougis.**

L'alcool était ancré en lui. Drago n'était même pas conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, comme si c'était tout à fait normal de dire cela à sa pire ennemie. A ce qui paraît une personne bourré ne pouvait dire que la vérité ?

Hermione rougissait de plus belle sous le regard amusé de Drago.

Dès qu'il avait ouvert sa bouteille, il lui en proposa à Hermione, qui celle-ci refusa.

**Tu ne sais pas, ce que tu rates Granger...**

Elle ne regretta pas son refus. Vu l'état où était Malfoy, il fallait mieux qu'elle restait sobre.

**Je hais les vendredis...Dit-il après une gorgée.**

Hermione sourit.

**Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les vendredis ?**

**Parce qu'il y tout qui se passe...**

**Et c'est quoi ce « tout»? **

**Ce tout , c'est toi.**

Hermione se tu. Elle prenais conscience de l'ampleur de la discussion. Elle se rendait compte, qu'il avait beaucoup parler d'elle sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails. Elle avait compris.

**Tu bois, pour essayer de m'oublier ?**

_« Tu as su trouver la réponse. _

_Est-ce que tu trouvera la vrai raison ?_

_Sans prendre garde, j'ose m'échappé dans tes mots, qui semblent _

_avoir de l'importances dans ma vie misérable..._

_Alors, continu de parler... _

_Peut-être que tu m'aideras à tout arranger.»_

Drago commença de vider sa dernière bouteille. Cela fait presque deux heures qu'ils étaient au même endroit. Le silence fut là et trahissa Drago.

**Pourquoi tu veux m'oublier Drago ?**

Il ne disait rien. Plus aucun mot sorti. Il continu de boire. Il était si vulnérable, si perdu. Il noyait son désespoir, ses souvenirs, ses années gâchés d'insultes dans cet alcool.

Il arriva à la moitié de sa bouteille, quand Hermione l'arracha de ses mains.

Il ne dit rien, ce qui étonna Hermione.

**Aller, je crois que c'est mieux que tu ailles dormir.**

Elle l'aida à se lever, qui malgré tout ce qu'il avait bu, arriva encore à tenir à peine debout. Elle l'aida à contourné le canapé. Drago s'allongea lentement sur son canapé.

Elle sortit une couverture et la déposa sur lui. Pendant qu'elle mettait les bouteilles et les verres sur la tables basse, Drago lui pris le bras délicatement.

Hermione se laissa faire. Elle s'aperçu qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, alors elle se baissa vers son visage et tendit l'oreille.

Ce n'était q'un murmure mais elle avait très bien entendu, et cette révélation avait tout un sens. Elle était stupéfier.

**Oublier...parce je veux t'aimer Hermione...**

_« Le plus dur, c'est d'avouer, pas de l'admettre..._

_J'avais enfin réussi et tu m'avais écouté jusqu'au bout._

_Demain sera un autre jour, et peut-être que tout ceci sera effacé,_

_comme des pages arraché d'une romance trop belle pour être fini._

_J'avais juste envie d'oublier... _

_Oublier que j'avais une vie misérable sans toi... »_


	2. souvenirs et larmes

_**J'ai décidé de faire une suite ! (= **_

_**en fait, je crois que je vais fais une mini-fiction...**_

_**Vu l'état que cela fait... (= **_

_**[...] je fais une pub pour mon os en deux parties « à cause de toi », où il n'y a toujours pas de review...svp passer un tour (= **_

_**Bref...Les personnages ne m' appartiennent pas.**_

_**Passer une agréable lecture !**_

_« Il y avait quelque chose qui me troubla..._

_Ce je ne sais quoi qui rendait l' atmosphère étrange._

_Ce silence qui régnait, me donnait une envie de hurler, _

_je ne su pourquoi, j'avais l'impression que tout mon être se changeait..._

_Au final, la raison a su me rendre fou.. »_

Il était sur son canapé, endormi, apaisé...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se réveilla. Il se dirigea en titubant, vers la salle de bain. Il ressorti en essuyant sa bouche. Décidément, il avait trop bu.

Il n'était que trois heures du matin, et il n' arrivait plus à dormir.

Il s' installa sur le même canapé, les coudes sur ses genoux,en se massant de bouts de ses doigts fins ses tempes. Il essaya de se rappeler de ses dernières heures avant qu'il était assoupi, mais sa mémoire resta flou. Il laissa échappé un juron. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, mais pas assez pour dissimuler les formes des objets et des meubles qui l' entourait. Il distingua une bouteille dans la pénombre en face de lui, posé sur la table basse. Il l'a pris et s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas totalement vide. Il la reposa toute suite après. Ne savant pas quoi faire, il décida de se lever et de sortir pour s' aérer l'esprit.

Il sorti calmement, et marcha tranquillement tout en s' appuyant de ses mains,sur le mur, il avait encore dû mal à marcher.

Il se laissa guider par ses pas, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il essaya de nouveau de retrouver sa mémoire, de ce qui s'est passé la veille, mais en vain. Finalement, ses pas lui conduisirent dans la Tour d' Astronomie. Il contempla le ciel étoilé, et respira l'air frais , d'où venait un vent doux qui filtrais ses cheveux blonds négligés. Il décida se s'asseoir contre un mur, qui était légèrement noirci. L' odeur de l'alcool faisait encore sentir, et un douloureux mal de crâne lui força à fermer les yeux quelques instants.

Ses paupières délicatement posées, il essaya de récapituler ses faits et gestes de la veille: il se rappela qu'il avait de nouveau évité Pansy, car elle devenait de plus en plus collante; il se souvenait de tous les cours de la journée, il se souvenait parfaitement les insultes qu'il avait craché à Granger, la lueur de haine qui brillait dans ses yeux chocolats. Bizarrement après qu'il soit retourné dans ses appartements, plus rien ne lui revenait, aucun souvenir.

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Cela le troubla, et l' effraya presque. Il cru revoir quelques débris de sa soirée.

_« Cela m' échappe, cela me rend la rage..._

_La colère monte en moi, le désarroi me jette en pleine face._

_Tout va mal, tout va bien..._

_La routine laisse une trace; _

_quoi que je fasse, _

_les souvenirs resurgissent et me font hésiter à faire des choix. _

_Mais tout s' efface, et tout se réapparaît:_

_Il y avait un détail qui m' agaça, ce détail que je ne sais... »_

Il se releva. Laissant guidé de nouveaux ses pas, son visage chercha l' air frais. Pas à pas, il s' approcha du rebord. Tout était encore flou, sa mémoire lui joua encore des tours . Flou, désordonner, perdu, il leva sa tête vers le ciel encore sombre où quelques étoiles étaient toujours voyant. Le vent lui frôla, il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes en savourant la fraîcheur de ce vent pure. Quand il crut se vider de tout souvenirs, de toutes sensations, il retrouva dans sa mémoire, un regard chocolat, ce regard rempli de cette lueur brillante...

Il ouvrit subitement ses yeux, comme choquer. Il brisa le silence, en lâchant un juron.

Encore, et encore ! Jamais cela ne cessera. Ce maudit regard, qui l' obsédait.

Il s' adossa de nouveau contre le même mur, en laissant son masque

d' impassibilité se fissuré peu à peu lors de ce moment de solitude. Il sentit ses mains trembler, comme un drogué qui était en manque de dose. Il les mis dans les poches de son long manteau, et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard, quand le soleil commença à montrer ses premiers rayons, que Drago décida de rentrer dans ses appartements, où une bonne douche l' attendait.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, serviette enroulé autour de sa taille, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir: c'était Hermione qui venait de sortir de sa chambre. Ses cheveux sûrement rempli de noeuds, lui arrivèrent aux bas de ses épaules, son haut largement trop grand lui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle avait des longs cernes tout comme Drago d'ailleurs. Ce dernier, s'était arrêté, accompagné d'un petit sourire au coin. Quand Hermione s'est aperçu de sa présence, elle ne pu s'empêché de rougir face à ce torse, qui, jamais elle n' avouera, le trouvait parfait.

**Alors Granger, je te fais de l'effet ?** Dit-il avec une voix rempli de sarcasme.

Elle leva son regard vers lui, et remarqua que son visage pâle était marqué par la fatigue. La soirée de la veille lui vint en mémoire, elle était...étrange, que cela lui empêcha de dormir une grande partie de la nuit.

**Dans tes rêves, Malfoy !**

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain, en claquant la porte. Sa réaction, avait agrandi le sourire du serpentard.

_« Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle journée commence._

_Hier, c'était un autre jour, un autre contexte..._

_Maintenant, à ce moment même, qu' advient de mon avenir ? _

_Sans prendre garde, je reste dans mon monde, dans mon univers, _

_de peur, oui... de peur d'avoir encore plus mal._

_Je suis ni courageux, ni bon, je suis juste un rien dans un tout. _

_Je suis le superficiel, l'image, la façade d'un paradis déloyal... »_

Il était à peine sept heures et demi, qu' Hermione venait de passer les portes de la grande salle. Elle était presque déserte, ce qui était tout à fait normal à un samedi matin. Il y avait deux serdaigles et un serpentard, qui était bien entendu Drago Malfoy...

Elle partit s'installé, à sa table griffondor, et commença à composer son petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux serdaigles sortirent de la salle, en laissant un silence presque gênant.

Quelques secondes déjà, le silence avait réussi à s' incruster, seul les bruits discrets de quelques couverts semblaient le brisé.

Hermione osa levé son regard vers lui, il ne semblait pas apercevoir qu'elle le regardais. Tandis que des questions fusèrent dans sa tête à propos de son homologue, celui-ci lutta contre sa mémoire pour retrouver ses souvenirs. Drago sentit un regard posé sur lui, il releva sa tête vers Hermione, qui celle-ci baissa son regard en même temps. Il avait cru lors d'une seconde qu'elle l'avait regarder. Il douta, et c'était mauvais signe... il ne doutait jamais sur des détails futiles. Cela l' énerva, lui qui ne doutait jamais pour ces détails, toujours sûr la plupart du Drago Malfoy, ne savait plus quoi penser, ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir, et s'en angoissait.

Le regard vide, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fixa son homologue féminin. Enfin, si, il avait conscience qu'il la regardait, mais il n' arrivait pas à détourner son regard. Il l' observa. Il l' observa bien, même trop. Il interceptait chaque détail qu'elle faisait, comme si cela lui était vital...c'était presque ça. Presque.

Ses beaux doigts qui avaient l'air si délicats, tenant une tartine, que sa bouche ose croqué dignement, sans miette, sans tâche. Il se maudissait d'avoir relevé son regard vers elle. Son autre main caressa futilement les pages de son bouquin, qui malgré lui, trouvais qu'elle le faisait si bien. Elle venait de lire les dernières pages, et de nouveau, elle mordit la lèvre, inconsciemment certes, mais c'était déjà trop innocent, trop pour Drago, qui lutta pour se concentrer sur son petit déjeuné. Non, il ne pouvait faire un seul geste, hypnotisé par ces mouvements simples, par cette sincérité que montrait ses gestes.

Il ne savait pas, ce qui lui prenait , d'oser la détailler d'un seul coup. A vrai dire, il voulait espérer qu'il trouvera les réponses à ses questions sur ce trou noir que sa mémoire lui causa, juste en la regardant. C'était bête, débile, complètement absurde...C'était Drago Malfoy, et personne pouvais comprendre sa logique, ni ce qui se passait vraiment dans sa tête. Lui, pourtant qui était si sûr, si lucide, si crédible, semblait être perdu tel un moldu dans un monde sorcier...

_« La chose la plus insolite, c'est le sentiment que j' éprouve à ce moment même pour toi. _

_Toi, la seule personne qui se fout royalement de moi..._

_Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à cet instant qui paraît irréel, dès que j'ai croisé ton regard. »_

Brusquement, Hermione croisa son regard, il était surpris, il ne s' y attendais pas, mais ne le montra pas, seul ses yeux le trahissaient. Le temps semblait se stopper. Regard de glace contre regard de feu. Ils se fixèrent, personne osèrent baisser le regard, déterminé à gagner ce duel visuel.

Il la vit. Cette lueur qui brille dans ses yeux chocolats. Il eu des frissons. Des frissons de peur, des frissons de haine, des frissons d' ignorance. Il su. Des débris de moins en moins flou lui revenaient dans sa mémoire. Il souvenait de la veille, était-ce un rêve ? Il avait eu un doute... ce fameux doute qui ne lâchait plus depuis un moment. Leurs regards semblaient se noyer dans l'autre.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer cela ! Cette phrase, cette dernière phrase de cette soirée. Lui avait-il vraiment dit ? Hésitation. Doute. Trouble. Il ne savait plus. Il avait égarés ses repères. A ce moment là, jamais, il ne se sentait aussi...désemparé.

Ils se fixèrent toujours, ni l'un ni l'autre savait depuis combien temps, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Hermione resta immobile lors de ce passage visuel. Elle avait pu apercevoir son regard surpris lors de quelques secondes. Elle avait remarqué que son regard n'était pas rempli de mépris, plutôt qu'on aurait dit qu'il cherchait des réponses. Se rappelait-il de leur conversation d' hier ? Bizarrement, elle ne voulut pas lui jeter un regard de haine, ni de compassion. Juste un regard de... curiosité ? Oui, elle voulait savoir qui était vraiment Malfoy, elle lui trouvait si mystérieux d'un seul coup. La soirée de la veille, lui avait donné l'envie de savoir un peu plus sur lui, vu ce qu'il lui avait raconté lors de ce moment d'ivresse;elle se sentit idiote d'avoir pu tombé dans le panneau des clichés et des apparences. Dans le fond, il avait un coeur, c'était après tout un humain, un adolescent qui a eu un passé assez difficile. Elle ne voulait pas avoir pitié de lui, non, elle voulait juste...savoir si ce qu'il avait murmurer à son oreille avant de s' endormir était vrai. Voulait-il vraiment l' aimer ? Seul lui, pouvait lui apporter les réponses à ses questions.

Le lien visuel avait été brisé par l'entrée de la jolie rousse, qui n'était d'autre que Ginny.

Elle fit la bise à son amie, qui s'était assit à coté d'elle.

**Je savais que tu étais déjà réveillée.** Dit la rouquine.

Hermione sourit à cette réponse. Elle regarda sa montre sorcier, qui s' afficha huit heures et quart. Cela fait déjà presque une heure qu'elle était dans la salle.

Ginny était toute contente, car aujourd'hui, c'était le premier weekend de soldes, dans toutes les boutiques de Pré-au-lard.

**Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas partir avec nous cet après-midi ?**

**Ginny... tu connais ma réponse.**

**Mais, tu vas le regretter, je te le dis ! **

Quelques poufsouffles venaient de rentrer dans la grande salle. Drago, lui, essaya de terminer son petit déjeuné, en fait, il écouta vaguement la conversation des deux griffondor.

**Écoute, tu me connais, les longues foules, les filles hystériques, cela me rend la rage, et m'étouffe...**

**Oui, mais...s'il te plaît. Dis, ce n'est pas à cause de Lavande par hasard?**

Drago qui suivait toujours la conversation discrètement, fus surpris. Lavande ? Hermione n'aimes pas Lavande ? Il était presque sûr que c'était le cas. La conversation devenait de plus en plus intéressante, selon lui...

**En partie, oui. Cette fille est vraiment jalouse, même beaucoup trop ! Elle croit que je vais lui prendre son « Ron-Ron » ! **Disait-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot avec une voix aigu digne d'une imitation.

Ginny approuva. Elle savait que c'était très difficile de changer d'avis à Hermione. Celle-ci continua de parler.

**Et elle m' insupporte. Ron est mon ami, j'ai le droit de lui parler, quand je le veux et sans être massacrer par des regards noirs. Quand je réussi à être seule avec Harry et Ron, je la voit débarqué collé comme une glue à ton frère... Parano, cette fille , et complètement possessif!**

Drago fit une grimace. Il ne pu s'empêché à penser Pansy, la description lui collait parfaitement.

**Mais, tu as essayé de lui expliquer à Lavande ?**

**J'ai beau lui expliqué que ce n'est et sera qu'un ami de coeur, comme un frère pour moi, mais elle ne comprendra jamais.**

La discussion se changea peu à peu, ce qui fit clos le sujet de « Lavande ». Drago, avait tout écouté attentivement, et ne pu s'empêché de faire un rictus.

Les deux griffondors sortirent de la salle. Peu après Drago sorti aussi, et parti sur le chemin de ses appartements de prefects.

Quand le tableau s' ouvrit, il vit Hermione sortir avec quelques livres dans ses bras collé contre sa poitrine, sa tête un peu baisser.

Il trouva son comportement étrange, mais ne fit pas plus attention que cela, enfin c'était ce qu'il cru. Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il s' allongea négligemment sur son lit. Il soupira. Il ferma ses yeux, et soupira de nouveau. Il repensa à la conversation de la veille avec Granger. Il soupira encore. Il voulut essayer d' oublier ces pensées, alors il décida de s'installé à son bureau et de faire ses devoirs.

Seulement voilà, il fallait faire des recherches pour rendre un rapport au professeur d' Histoire de la magie. Il prit quelques parchemins et son devoir, et sortit de l' appartement, et se dirigea vers les couloirs qui lui menèrent vers la bibliothèque de l' école.

Il s'était installé à une table au fond de la salle, et déposa ses affaires. Il se faufila dans les étagères rempli de tout sortes de livres. Il s' arrêta brusquement, caché derrière une grande étagère. Drago observa Hermione.

La jeune adolescente, était dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre. Elle venait d' entamer un bouquin, elle était concentré. Ses cheveux en chignon décontracter laissait un visage dégagé, où son regard était rempli de cette fameuse lueur brillante, cette lueur d' épanouissement, de curiosité, c'était tellement innocent, tellement...oui tellement vivant.

Combien de fois, l'avait-il vu cette lueur lors de toutes ces années ? Une centaines de fois ? Des milliers, il ne su.

Puis soudain, elle reposa son roman sur sa table, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose d'important. Elle fouilla dans sa grande poche, et sortit une enveloppe qui était déjà déchirer sur les bord, preuve qu' elle était déjà ouverte. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la lire ce matin. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement. Drago ne perdait aucune miette de la scène qui suivit.

Elle avait sorti la lettre, et commença à la lire.

Tout ce passa si vite, pourtant tout paraissait au ralenti.

Il la vit. Cette fine larme qui roula sur sa joue. La lueur qui brillait quelques secondes auparavant dans ses yeux chocolats avaient disparu, qui remplaça par un regard assombri et rempli de tristesse.

Toujours au même endroit, dans sa cachette, Drago resta immobile face à cette scène. Ses yeux écarquillés, traduisaient l' étonnement, plusieurs questions lui frôlèrent sa mémoire. Il voulut bouger, aller vers elle. Il ne su quoi faire, il était comme tétaniser sur place.

_« Je n'ai rien à te consoler, aucun mot pour sécher tes larmes._

_Juste te regarder enfermer dans mon silence._

_Je t' aurai fait un câlin si je pouvais, même le temps m'en empêche, si on peu dire cela le temps..._

_Car en fait, c'est pas ça qui gène, c'est le lien qu'il y a dans le monde qui nous rend si vulnérable._

_Si c'est pour être désolé, à quoi bon, si cela ne sert, au moins on ne va pas dire, qu'il ne s'est rien passer... »_

Une autre larme silencieuse s'échappa. Elle la retira amèrement avec sa main. Elle rangea sa lettre à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans sa poche de sa veste.

Elle décida de reprendre sa lecture. Elle prit le bouquin et l'ouvrit à la page concerné.

Drago la regarda toujours, incompris, il voulait savoir que contenait la lettre. Il vit les mains d' Hermione trembler, elle dû reposer de nouveau son livre. Elle n'était plus concentrer. Elle n'était plus joyeuse. Elle ne souriait plus, elle avait soudainement envie de rien, envie d'hurler, envie de rire. Rire de cette situation, de cette lettre, de ces larmes...mais elle n'arrivait pas, elle se sentait vide. Elle se sentait d'un seul coup affreusement seule. Peut-être l'était-elle déjà un peu, elle ne savait. Tout se brouillait dans sa tête, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. La nouvelle, inscrit sur ce papier, non elle ne voulait pas y croire, et pourtant... elle essaya de s'en convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un pire cauchemar, que c'était une blague. De nouveau elle pleura, en étouffant ses sanglots trop fort, malgré que la bibliothèque était déserte, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Ses yeux gris-bleus toujours bloqué sur ce visage ravagé de larmes, Drago n'arrivait pas à se détourner. Cette scène lui fit comme un électrochoc, qui lui ramena dans le passé, en seconde année...

_... dans le couloir déjà désert, où menait vers la grande salle, il parcouru d'un pas tranquille, quand soudain il entendit des bruits de sanglots lorsqu'il passait près des toilettes. Pris de curiosité, il se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes, et l' ouvrit délicatement en évitant de faire un faux mouvement. Ce qu'il vit, le pétrifia. Hermione Granger était devant le miroir, appuyé sur le lavabo par ses petites mains légèrement tremblantes, le visage rempli de larmes. Ses cheveux lâchés étaient plus ébouriffé que d' habitude, son haut légèrement chiffonné .Elle ne l' avait pas remarquer. Drago vit dans le miroir, ses yeux rougis , où il n'y avait plus de lueur brûlante qui brillait, cette lueur que jamais il ne l' avouerai, le réconfortait, le faisait sentir vivant. Elle se recula et souffla comme pour se rassurer, pour se donner du courage. Puis il entendit sa voix, ses paroles, ces mots, blessants, confiants, dignes. _

_« Allez Hermione, c'est vendredi, c'est bientôt le weekend, tu vas te changer les idées avec tes amis, ce n'est pas ce Malfoy qui va te faire croire que tu n'es rien. Tu ne penses pas à ses insultes, tu t'en fiche de lui... allez Hermione, faut pas pleurer pour lui...Il ne mérite pas,...il ne mérite rien ! »_

_Puis le jeune serpentard revit cette lumière vive dans son regard, rempli de détermination. _

_Elle sécha ses larmes avec un sort et fit un sourire à son reflet, un faux, un désespérer, puis commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Drago parti aussi vite que la lumière, de peur qu'elle le voit..._

Le bruit de chaise lui fit revenir au présent. Il était toujours au même endroit. Il vit Granger ranger ses affaires et sortir de la bibliothèque, sûrement pour rentrer dans la salle commune des prefects-en-chefs.

Il sorti de sa cachette, un peu troublé de ce qu'il avait vu. Il reprit son activité: faire son devoir d' Histoire de la Magie. Après avoir pris quelques livres sur le sujet, il s'installa à sa place. Il commença à écrire sur son parchemin tout en essayant de ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait vu quelques instants auparavant. Ce fut impossible.

Pourtant, il en a vu des filles pleurer... oui mais voilà, Granger, elle, cette griffondor, cette fille, elle n'était pas comme les autres. Et il le savait. Cela

l' effraya presque, et il n' aimais pas cela...

_« Parce que depuis ce jour-là, je me suis sentit honteux, complètement nul._

_J' étais comme un idiot._

_Non, à vrai dire, j' étais vraiment un imbécile,_

_un imbécile heureux, un imbécile malheureux, un parfait abruti._

_J'étais tout simplement moi... moi, un rôle, une personne, un caractère, juste quelqu'un... _

_Quelqu'un, qui semblait avoir perdu quelque chose d' important._

_Je crois que j'ai égaré mon identité à me noyant dans ton regard...»_

**S'il y a des fautes, je suis désolée, j'essaie de faire mon maximun (=**

**A+ chers lecteurs, lectrices !**


	3. embrassemoi

**Coucou chez lectrices (=**

**Je remercie à celles qui ont mis des reviews, cela m' encourage à continuer d'écrire la suite. ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre, vous plaira...**

**( les personnages ne m' appartiennent pas)**

**Bonne lecture !**

_« Je voulais juste toucher cette lumière, qui brillait dans l' obscurité de ma vie..._

_Maintenant, que je me suis égaré en chemin, je vis la lueur disparaître peu à peu loin de moi._

_Pourtant hier, je la frôlait presque de bouts de mes doigts..._

_Mais que c'est-il passé?»_

La place était toujours vide. Inquiétant. Révoltant. Énervant. Drago fixa la table de Griffondor, vers les amis de son homologue féminin. Enfin , il fixa la place vide. Cet espace vide qui le narguait. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas venir? A cause de ses amis ? De la lettre ? ... tout se bousculèrent dans sa tête, et il devenait presque dingue d'être dans l' ignorance.

Depuis la veille,il ne l' avait plus revu. Depuis hier matin à la bibliothèque plus précisément. Il savait que son absence était lié à ses pleurs, il n'y avait pas de doute. A ce moment précis, il maudissait Potter et les deux Weasley. Vu leurs fous rires, ils ne devaient vraiment pas être au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

Il regarda son assiette, puis regarda de nouveau la scène des fous rires de Potter et compagnie. Il baissa de nouveau sa tête vers son assiette et fit une grimace de dégoût. Il n'avait pas faim. La bande du survivant l' avait littéralement coupé son appétit.

**Tu ne manges pas mon Dragochinou...**

Regard noir, mâchoire crisper.

**Ne me surnomme plus jamais comme cela !**

Il sorti de la salle encore plus énerver qu'avant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il parcourut les nombreux couloirs, et arriva devant le tableau de sa salle commune. Après avoir dit le mot de passe, le tableau s'ouvrit doucement et il rentra.

Il passa dans le petit corridor, et au moment où il allait rentré dans sa chambre, il ne pu s'empêché de se retourné face à la porte de la seconde prefect. La chambre à celle-ci était juste à l'opposé de celle du jeune blond. Il avança vers la porte de la griffondor, il leva sa main pour toquer, mais à la dernière seconde il se retint.

Pourquoi il ferait cela ? Après tout, ils se détestent et se détesteraient toujours. Il serra sa main en poing. Colère. Il revoit la scène des fous rires de Weasley et de Potter. Hésitation. Il resta planté devant la porte, à trier le pour et le contre dans sa tête.

Toute façon, elle sera là demain, elle ne raterai jamais un cours. Sur cette pensée, il parti rentré dans sa chambre.

Dans la nuit, Drago entendit un cris. Ce cris qui procura des frissons de frayeur. Son cris, sa voix, elle...

Il se leva rapidement et sorti de sa chambre sa baguette en main, pour rentrer dans celle d' Hermione Granger.

Dans la noirceur de la pièce, il fit un « Lumos» avec sa baguette, et s'avança doucement vers elle, de peur de la brusquer.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, son front était légèrement en sueur, ses mains tremblaient un peu. Elle était recroquevillé, au milieu de son lit.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir apercçu la présence du serpentard.

**Granger ?**

Elle leva sa tête vers lui. La lueur au bout de sa baguette, Drago aperçu la pâleur et les cernes noirs de la jeune fille. Son visage étaient creusés,signes de fatigue et de manque d' appétit. Depuis quand, n'avait-elle pas manger ?

De nouvelles larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues d' Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas se cacher, tant pis s'il voyait sa faiblesse, ses larmes, elle s'en moquait royalement.

Ses lèvres devenues presque exsangues tremblotaient, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son voulait sortir.

**Granger... murmura-t-il sans aucune trace de mépris dans sa voix.**

Drago s'appocha de plus en plus de la jeune fille, celle-ci se jeta sur lui, en le serrant fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il était stupéfaite .Il ne s'y attendait pas à cette réaction ,surtout de sa parte.

Elle pleurait à chaud de larmes, elle voulait tout simplement sentir quelqu'un dans ses bras...

Drago la serra tendrement dans ses bras, son comportement lui troubla, lui qui n'était pas démonstratif, il se surpris de devoir lui rassuré comme une enfant qui avait peur de l'orage.

**Chut, c'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.**

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'était un cauchemar devenu réalité.

Elle était si fragile... ce n'était plus la Granger déterminé qu'il connaissait. Après quelques minutes, Hermione retira son étreinte.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle avait réussi à parler.

**Merci...**

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas, s'il devait s'en aller, rejoindre son lit, ou attendre...

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il était là auprès d'elle. Un sang pure qui consolait une sang-de-bourbe. Un serpentard qui essayait de rassurer une griffondor. Drago Malfoy qui se préoccupait d' Hermione Granger cela semblait illogique, incompréhensible, improbable...et pourtant. Il était bien là, en face d'elle, à s' inquiéter.

Puis dans le silence absolu, Hermione essaya de se lever.

Un pied sur le sol glacé, puis l'autre, elle marcha doucement sous le regard interrogateur de son homologue. Elle se maintenait à la porte de sa chambre, ses larmes coulèrent toujours, silencieuses et amer.

Elle s'écroula, Drago a eu le temps de l' attrapé.

Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, elles sanglota de plus en plu fort.

Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux sur le sol, face à face, dans le couloir devant la porte ouverte de la griffondor.

**Toi qui est un excellent menteur, Malfoy, dis-moi qu'ils sont encore vivants... commença-t-elle**

Drago était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela...Il la regarda presque en pitié. Jamais il ne l'avais vu aussi anéanti.

**Je t'en prie Malfoy ! Dis le moi... dis moi qu'ils n'ont pas eu ce foutu accident...**

Elle était accroché à lui,ses petites mains serraient fort ses bras, toujours en larmes. Il le savait. Ce « Ils », n'étaient d'autres que ses parents. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Il s'en doutait déjà.

**Ment moi Drago, murmura-t-elle.**

Ses yeux écarquillés, il se demandait s'il avait mal entendu, tellement Hermione l'avait dit tout bas.

Son prénom, venant d'elle était comme un supplice, comme une mélodie. Il ne savait pas quoi faire... s'il lui mentait, cela fera justement plus de mal, et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle souffre encore plus.

**Je ne peux pas.**

Hermione leva sa tête vers lui, tout en essayant de calmer ses pleurs.

Silence. Aucun mot ne sortait de leurs bouches. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se perdirent dans la confusion.

_« Je suis tombé dans le vide du néant..._

_Je n'ai fais qu' accroché à toi, et pourtant tu es si fragile à cet instant._

_Je me sens égoïste, je me sens faible..._

_Faible à vouloir te protéger que toi. »_

Elle essaya de nouveau de se relevé, Drago l'aida, et quand il la lâcha, elle se tourna vers lui et s'avança de plus en plus vers son visage. ll ne bougea pas. Elle l'avait à peine touché ses lèvres, juste un petit bisou innocent, qui n'était pas très innocent d'ailleurs...Il se laissa faire, trop surpris pour réagir. Il voulut regoûté à ses lèvres, mais il remarqua qu'elle était plus blanche que quelques minutes avant.

**Hermione, tu...es toute blanche, faut que tu te reposes.**

Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom, et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait presque. Il vit Hermione faire à peine un pas, qu'elle s'écroula une nouvelle fois. Drago l'avait retenu à temps. Elle était fiévreuse, elle avait dû mal un peu à respiré.

**Hermione ? ! Dit-il pris de panique. Je t' emmène à l' infirmerie...**

Il la porta, elle semblait être aussi légère qu'une plume. Il sorti de la salle commune d'un pas rapide, pour se diriger vers l' infirmerie de l'école.

Arrivé devant la porte, il s'aperçu qu'elle était fermée. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui, et se laissa pousser un juron.

Il sentit Hermione trembler dans ses bras.

**Mme Pomfresh va s' occupé de toi...chuchota-t-il.**

Il donna des coups de pieds violents à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un visage coléreux, celui de l' infirmière.

**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce boucan ? Monsieur Malfoy que faites...**

Elle s' interrompit, en remarquant l'état d' Hermione Granger.

**Déposer là sur un lit ! **

Il rentra et déposa Hermione sur le premier lit venu. Il résuma la situation à madame Pomfresh, puis il la laissa faire son travail.

Il était à peine deux mètres d'elles, il était figé, son regard bloqué sur Hermione.

Il s' inquiétait, même beaucoup trop...Ce n'était pas son genre de s'inquiéter comme cela. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Après un examen, l' infirmière donna une potion à Hermione et ferma les rideaux. Elle se dirigea vers le serpentard, avec un visage inquiet.

**Elle****est****très****fatiguée.****Il****faut****la****surveillé,****j'ai****l'impression****qu'elle****est****si****fragile****en****ce****moment.****Je****compte****sur****vous****pour****qu'elle****mange****convenablement****pour****qu'elle****reprenne****des****forces.** Dit-elle les sourcils froncés.

Drago lui répondit en un acquiescement de tête. Il resta auprès d'elle malgré les protestations de l'infirmière. Il prit une chaise et s'approcha du lit d'Hermione. Il toucha à ses lèvres, des frissons lui parcoururent. Le baiser. Il y repensa, encore et encore.

_« Le temps aurait pu s' arrêté que je n' aurai même pas remarquer._

_C'était si rapide, si inattendue, _

_c'était si toi...»_

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Drago dû quitté l'infirmerie pour se préparer pour aller en cours. Il ne pu s' empêché d' embrassé Hermione futilement, comme si c'était vital.

Quand il fut sorti, Hermione ouvrit ses yeux, et toucha délicatement ses lèvres. Un timide sourire se dessina sur son visage. Les événements de la veille lui revint en esprit. Ses joues devinrent rouges. Elle avait osé, elle a embrassé Drago Malfoy. Une question lui vint dans sa mémoire. Qui est vraiment Drago ? Elle ne pu s'empêché de se pincé la lèvre, en sentant son coeur battre légèrement plus rapide. Son sourire s' évanouissa, lorsqu' elle repensa à ses parents.

L'infirmère ouvrit les rideaux, ce qui lui stoppa les pensées d'Hermione. Elle lui prévint qu'elle pouvait sortir au dîner.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était arrivé en retard à son premier cours, qui était potion, avec les griffondors.

Quand il rentra dans la salle, ils reçu les regards noirs des amis d'Hermione.

Il les ignora et s'installa à sa place pour suivre le cours. Ses pensées ne quittèrent pas une brune, et lui empêchèrent de bien se concentrer.

A l'heure du dîner, Hermione était à sa table avec ses amis. Drago ne pu s'empêché de faire un rare petit sourire sincère accroché à ses lèvres.

_« Un battement de coeur, un détail marquant, un souvenir éphémère, un regard dévié..._

_Une pulsion passagère, une envie blessante, toi tout simplement... »_

La semaine passa vite. Hermione était rétablie déjà depuis quelques jours. Elle semblait être mieux depuis la nouvelle de ses parents.

Ni Drago, ni Hermione remettait le sujet du baiser. Les amis de cette dernière remarquèrent que Drago ne l'insultait plus et furent bien content.

On était de nouveau le vendredi. Drago était passé vite fait, à la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre. Il fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione Granger, n'était pas là.

Quand il rentra dans la salle commune des préfects, il s'effondra sur son canapé. Il cru entendre du bruit. Il se tourna et vit son homologue, derrière son canapé.

Il ne pu s'empêché de sourire, les rôles étaient inverser cette fois-ci.

Il se leva pour s'installer à coté elle. Hermione ne broncha pas. Elle avait la bouteille à moitié vide de la dernière fois dans sa main. Elle le contempla comme si c'était le plus beau trésor.

Silence. Aucun bruit. Hermione mordit la lèvre. Elle tourna sa tête vers sa droite, là où Drago la contempla.

**C'est vrai ?**

Il fronça les sourcils. De quoi elle parle ?

Devant son incompréhension, Hermione continua.

**C'est vrai que tu veux m'aimer ?**

Voilà. Ils y étaient. L'une des questions interdites a était posé. Drago ne pouvais plus s'échapper, sûrement qu'il ne voulait plus.

Il décida d'être direct, et puis tant pis s'il y a des remords après. Il prend le risque...pour une fois.

**Oui.**

Simple. Un seul mot. C'était dit, c'était penser si fort, c'était a regretté peut-être.

Un silence. Un silence rempli de doutes et d' appréhensions. Un silence rempli d'un goût amer, et délicieux pourtant... Un silence brisé par une voix.

**Alors, aime-moi...**

Drago fut étonné de sa réponse. Il n'avais pas vraiment envisagé cette tournure. Il la contempla de nouveau. Les cheveux de la jeune fille, étaient touffus de partout, des traces de larmes récentes étaient séchés sur ses joues un peu rouges. Elle avait des cernes, signes de fatigue, que sûrement elle avait encore mal dormi.

Le silence pesa. Il vit son homologue boire un coup dans la bouteille non fini, qui était à la base, sa bouteille. Il l'entendit rire.

**Tu sais quoi ? ... tu as raison, tout ce passe les vendredis.**

Elle rigola de nouveau. Drago ne disait rien. Il attendait la suite, le pourquoi de sa révélation.

**Regarde nous, on est là, assis derrière ton canapé, à essayer de comprendre réellement nos sentiments, entre des bouteilles d'alcool et des silences irritantes...**

Drago sourit. Elle n'avait pas tort pensait-il.

**Embrasse-moi.**

Drago crut mal entendre. Il la fixa. Elle le regardait. Il vit du désir dans regard, cette étincelle, ce bout de feu lui rendait si magnifique.

Il baissa sa tête, vers la sienne. Il frôla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il la rendait folle. Elle lui rendait dépendant...

Qui cédera le plus rapidement ?

_« Aimer. Un si grand mot. Aimer, un verbe, un supplice, un sentiment._

_Aimer, un regret, un remords, une vie entière._

_Aimer, un bonheur, un châtiment, un coeur qui bat trop fort... »_

L'action fatale est fait. Leurs lèvres se sont scellés en un baiser fougueux rempli d'amertume et d'un sentiment fort. Le temps semblait s'arrêter.

Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule.

**D'accord.****Je****veux****bien****essayer****avec****toi.** Dit-elle en faisant allusion aux sentiments révélés de Drago.

Le jeune blond sourit.

**Tu vas leur dire à Potter et Weasley ?**

Un silence plana. Hermione semblait réfléchir. Cela a semblé si rapide d'un seul coup.

**Non...pas maintenant en tout cas.**

Le silence revenait en force, mais fut brisé aussitôt par Hermione.

**Tu sais, moi aussi je hais les vendredis...**

Fin ! (=

J'ai terminé ce one-shot. Oui, je sais, je devais le poster y a plusieurs semaines, mais comment dire ? ...

Il y a eu un petit problème pour la suite lol, je ne savait pas comment la terminer ^^ trop d'idées...ou pas assez au choix xD

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre et cette fin, que je trouve un peu baclé, mais je ne savais pas comment la terminer.

Donc, j'espère vous revoir dans mes autres fictions ou futurs os ! (=

Bye !

Oohfemmelux**i**euse.


End file.
